mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ian Ziering
| birth_place = Newark, New Jersey, United States | occupation = Actor | alias = | spouse = Nikki Schieler Ziering (1997-2002), divorced Erin Ludwig (2010-present) | website = }} Ian Andrew Ziering (born March 30, 1964) is an American actor best known for playing Steve Sanders on the television series Beverly Hills, 90210. Personal life Ziering was born in Newark, New Jersey to Mickie and Paul Ziering. He pronounces his name (EYE-an), as opposed to the more traditional (EE-an). He grew up in West Orange, New Jersey and has two brothers, Jeff and Barry, both of whom are more than 10 years older. Ziering was raised Jewish.http://www.jewishjournal.com/arts/article/ziering_dominates_with_blonde_ambition_20030801/ He graduated in 1982 from West Orange High School and from William Paterson University in 1988."THE ULTIMATE NEW JERSEY HIGH SCHOOL YEARBOOK: T-Z AND ALSO...", The Star-Ledger, June 27, 1999. Accessed August 4, 2007. He is divorced from Nikki Schieler Ziering. The two had wed in 1997, and Ian filed for divorce in 2002, citing irreconcilable differences.E! News - Divorce Mania in TV Land On February 3, 2010, Ziering announced his engagement to nurse Erin Kristine Ludwig. The couple married at a ceremony in Newport Beach, California on May 28, 2010. Career In 1990, Ziering was chosen as Steve Sanders on the hit series Beverly Hills, 90210. He was a celebrity dancer on Season 4 of ABC's American version of Dancing with the Stars. His professional dance partner was Cheryl Burke, who won the competition in Season 2 with partner Drew Lachey and also Season 3 with partner Emmitt Smith. Ian made it to the semi-final round of Season 4, and received a perfect score (three 10s) from the judges for one of his two dances in the semi-finals, but it was not enough to reach the finals; he and Cheryl were eliminated during the results show the next day, May 15, 2007. In 2006, Ian produced, directed and starred in the short film, Man vs. Monday, which won the Audience Choice Award at the 2006 Ft. Lauderdale Film Festival. Also in 2006, Ian won the Best Actor Award at the 2006 Monaco Film Festival for his portrayal of "Francis" in the independent film, Stripped Down. Ian has also appeared in the television series JAG, What I Like About You, The Doctors as Erich Aldrich and Guiding Light as Cameron Stewart. He also had a role in the videogame Freelancer as the protagonist, Edison Trent. On June 18, 2007, Variety reported that Ziering had auditioned the previous week for the opportunity to succeed Bob Barker as host of The Price Is Right.Is Rosie right for 'Price'? The job ultimately went to Drew Carey.Game show 'Price' is right for Carey - USATODAY.com Coincidentally, his ex-wife, Nikki, appeared as a Model on the show from 1999 to 2002. Ian's official website and MySpace page feature several original "webisodes" (short videos). He may appear on the 90210 spinoff. However, he has stated to the press that he would prefer not to participate in the show. Filmography *''Step Seven'' (2008) *''Drawn Together'' (2007) (Voice) *''Tyrannosaurus Azteca'' (2007) *''Man v. Monday'' (2006) *''Stripped Down'' (2006) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006) *''Six Months Later'' (2005) *''Domino'' (2005) *''Freelancer'' (2003) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (2003) (Voice) *''Son of the Beach'' (2002) *''JAG'' episode "Ambush" (2001) *''Inside Schwartz'' (2001) *''Twice in a Lifetime'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) *''The Love Boat: The Next Wave'' (1999) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998) *''Savate'' (1997) *''Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off'' (1997) *''Subliminal Seduction'' (1996) *''No Way Back'' (1995) *''The Women of Spring Break'' (1995) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) *''Melrose Place'' (1992) *''VIP Noche'' (1992) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1990–2000) *''Married... with Children'' (1990) *''Flour Babies'' (1990) *''Terrible Things My Mother Told Me'' (1988) *''The Guiding Light'' (1986–1988, 2000, 2001–2002) *''The Doctors'' (1981–1982) *''Endless Love'' (1981) References External links * *MySpace * *Ian Ziering in dancing with the stars Category:1964 births Category:American Jews Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Dancing with the Stars (US TV series) participants Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:People from Newark, New Jersey Category:People from West Orange, New Jersey da:Ian Ziering de:Ian Ziering es:Ian Ziering fr:Ian Ziering hr:Ian Ziering it:Ian Ziering nl:Ian Ziering ja:イアン・ジーリング no:Ian Ziering pl:Ian Ziering pt:Ian Ziering ru:Зиринг, Ян fi:Ian Ziering sv:Ian Ziering uk:Ян Зірінг